A Date to Remember
by WowWaldo
Summary: Roxas goes on a date with Naminé in Twilight Town. He hopes that the date is at least rememorable.
1. Chapter 1

**An Unforgettable Date Part 1**

 **[Destiny Islands]**

"Calm down, Roxas," Sora casually placed his arms behind his head and gave his usual grin. "I'm sure your date with Naminé will go fine. What's the worst that can happen?"

"Sora," Roxas gave a worried expression," What if she thinks thedate is just _mediocre_? That's not what I want to happen."

The ocean waves hit the sand once more. Roxas' eyes stared beyond the neverending waves of the ocean. The gentle breeze blew his hair, making it flow in the air.. His senses heightened as a chill ran through his spine. _Brrr, this breeze isn't helping me think. Why did I come here? Am I nervous? No. Well, maybe a little nervous_. _Just a lil'._

"Well, what do you want to happen?" Sora asked. "None of us except you have kept in contact with her— you know her the best." Sora scratched his head, feeling a little guilty. . "But that's a different problem, so we'll deal with that one later."

Roxas let out a sigh of frustration. "I want our first date to be something more than just _**okay**_. I want to make her happy with this date. I want this first date to be… you know…" His brain scrambled for the right word. " **Unforgettable**. The good kind of unforgettable."

"There's a bad kind?"

"Yeah. The bad kind where things go so bad she'll never want to talk to me again. Sora, I want her to enjoy this date. I really do."

"If you want her to enjoy herself, just be yourself," Sora advised." You asked Naminé in person as Roxas, so you should date her being Roxas."

The Ex-Nobody stopped moving. His ears heard exactly what Sora said. He continued to pace back and forth in a frantic manner, ruffling his hair anxiously. The warm sun and the cool winds failed to ease Roxas' worries.

 _Heh, never knew my heart could be like this. It was fast when I asked her out, but going to meet her… Agh, I'm tense as it is. What if she's not there?!_ Roxas began taking slow deep breaths. _Calm down…_

"I've never seen you so excited about something," Sora commented with his trademark grin. "That's one of the perks of having a heart: Falling in love."

Roxas turned and scowled. "Not helping." He returned to his pacing. His shoes went past the soft sand, leaving its marks once more.

He could hear Sora throwing a rock against the ocean waves, skipping across the vast blue waters. It sunk after the 6th skip. Where would the rock go now? Wherever the ocean's water could carry it. What would the rock see? Who knows? He had other things to consider.

"How far did you plan into this date?" Sora raised his brow in concern. "You do have a plan, right?"

Roxas quickly grabbed a light blue bag, which looked like there was a small box in it.

"What's that Roxas?" Sora asked.

"...just something I made for Namine."

"Neat, but do you have a plan?"

"Of course I do; why wouldn't I have a plan? Matter of fact, this box is IMPORTANT to the plan." Roxas looked slightly offended. "I want to show her Twilight Town. The town I call...home. Naminé lives there too but at the mansion."

He sighed. "With all she's been through— Yen Sid's training, studying magic, and dealing with high school— she finally has time to hang out." He brought out a fresh crumbled letter, "She told me recently that she's explored the world for about the 1000th time. I have one place I bet she's never seen!"

"Why so confident in that one spot?"

"Call it intuition." Taking a deep breath, Roxas stretched his hand, summoning a Corridor of Darkness. "Besides, I don't want her to regret it if she just has an _**okay**_ time with me."

"Leaving already?" Sora pouted. "I bet she can wait just ONE more minute."

"Yeah, I don't want to be late." he gave a deadpan expression, "I wouldn't want her waiting for me forever." Roxas entered the darkness, leaving the comfortable place known as Destiny Islands. He gave Sora one last look. "Thanks."

"No problem, Roxas." Sora gave one last wave. "If everything works out, we can try double-dating. I bet Kairi would love seeing your progress."

"That's if she's ever free." he retorted. "A princess is usually busy ruling her subjects."

"Low-blow." Sora pouted, "Don't worry, we'll figure something out. Maybe a party." he pondered. A moment later his eyes shined with an epiphany.

"Hey, what about a reunion!? It'll help everyone reconnect with her." He grinned once more. "It's been a _really_ long time since anyone's seen her, I bet everyone would love to see her again!"

"I've been exchanging letters after the Xehanort business, I'm sure she'd like that." he put the letter back, "Her letters sometime talk about you guys."

"So old-fashioned. Heartphones make communication way easier."

"Whatever." he chuckled, entering the darkness. "See you soon."

"Good luck."

…

Traversing through the Darkness always helped him feel better. Alone and traveling to different worlds became second nature to him. His time as a Nobody helped him control the darkness rather well, and being a wielder of the Keyblade made things easier for him to battle any heartless that tried to take his newfound heart. Despite the light within him, the darkness always felt the same as it ever did.

Eventually the darkness led him to one of his most fondest worlds, Twilight Town, one of the few places where he felt he could live a normal life like a normal teen. Being special had its perks along with its downfalls.

As a wielder of the legendary weapon known as the Keyblade, Roxas could go on adventures and battle new foes to seek thrills whenever King Mickey called him. However, one of the downfalls was that King Mickey always needed him to take on new foes, meaning he needed to train practically every day to stay strong. All the training paid off when Heartless attacked occasionally, too.

Even after defeating Xehanort, the Heartless never left, and darkness itself is still around. Really shows how light and darkness needs one another to survive.

If he could ignore the past for just today, Roxas could be a normal teen and go on a normal date a girl who was anything but normal.

"Finally." Roxas gave a breath of relief. "I'm almost there, Naminé."

...

 **[Enter Twilight Town — Side Street]**

Roxas exited the darkness and stepped into the sun warmed-concrete. The place still had the same fresh air as always. He looked around him— everything was the same as it was the last time he saw it, too.

 _This is Twilight Town_. He gave a satisfied smile, taking in another breathe of fresh air. _It's been too long since I've been here._

Closeby he noticed a familiar open gate. _The Usual Spot_. He murmured with nostalgia. He let himself in and saw the place filled with furniture, board games, old photos and no one inside. A place had so many memories was now empty. He recalled the time Hayner and him spent hours getting the couch past the gate, or the time when Pence finally defeated him in a game of checkers, and the time Olette taught Roxas how to take photos.

"Hayner! Pence! Olette!" He let his voice echo through the small area. He gave a slightly unhappy sigh."Guess Hayner and the others' are somewhere else. Maybe I'll see them next time," Roxas reprioritized. "I need to find Naminé. We agreed to meet at the Market Plaza. I better not keep her waiting."

Roxas breezed through the Sandlot and made his way straight to the Market Plaza. He scanned the area, looking for her. _Where is she?_

He noticed another familiar face not too far away. His name is Seifer, a jerk with big muscles and a black beanie. He was currently butting heads with another familiar friend. Between the two was a girl, who seemed a little uncomfortable at the growing argument. Roxas made his way. _It can't be!_

"Hayner, don't get in my way— this is meant to be." Seifer cracked his knuckles. "This is fate. It's meant to be!"

"No way knucklehead! I'm betting fate has other things in store for you. Besides, you heard her— she's waiting for her _Special Friend_." Hayner glared, "We both know what that means. But if you don't, it means she has a boyfriend. Just leave her alone. You're better than this." he paused, "Or are you even lower than that?"

"Her friend might not even show," Seifer raised his well-built arms with a shrug, "so don't get in my way." Seifer turned his attention to the blonde beauty. "Now, where were we?"

He placed his arm on her shoulder. She brushed him off, as her sky blue eyes recognized her spiky lover in the distance. Her previous anxious frown transformed into a blissful smile, "Roxas!"

"R-Roxas?" Hayner repeated, a smile forming. "W-where?"

"Ruck-ass?" Seifer bit his tongue with disapproval. "Seriously, of all people, why him? First the Struggle Tournament now in this?" he practically face-palmed.

The young beauty left the two rowdy boys to themselves. Their attention followed. She practically pounced onto Roxas like a young cat pouncing onto a chew toy. Roxas would've have fallen, but thanks to all the training, he was able to withstand Naminé's intense tackle. Naminé's hugs were always strong, almost always knocking him off his feet, but he wouldn't have it any other way, since he always enjoyed them. After breaking the hug, Roxas looked at Naminé more closely; she looked absolutely stunning. Their eyes locked as his lips formed a joyful smile. For a moment, he was lost in her eyes, a vast blue sky. His heart fluttered. _Say something! Something clever! Or dorky, she likes that too…_

"At least one of us got stronger since last time." Roxas quipped, giving room for the both of them to breathe. "Did I keep you waiting Naminé?" His attention was only on her.

"A little bit. Those guys started arguing about me, though." Naminé gave a small pout. "I kept telling them I was waiting for you."

"Err, sorry. Traveling from Destiny Islands to here took a while," Roxas apologized. "So, are you ready for today?"

"If it's with you," she gave a heart-warming smile, "I'll always be more than happy and ready for anything."

They proceeded to walk towards the bright future.

"Good luck, Roxas!" Cheered his old friend, waving goodbye ecstatically.

From the distance, he gave Hayner a smile and a thumbs-up. He really is a good friend. For Seifer— Roxas stuck his tongue out and walked away with Naminé holding his hand. The two began their date in Twilight Town.


	2. Chapter 2

**An Unforgettable Date Part 2**

 _ **[Twilight Town: Market Plaza]**_

 _ ***Thump* *Thump* *Thump***_

 _Calm down, Heart!_ Roxas pleaded with himself. _I'm just holding hands with_ Naminé. _Knock off all that beating! I hope she doesn't hear how nervous I am._ Despite all the internal demands, the heart thumped excitedly once more. _Just follow the plan… just follow the —_

"So Roxas," Naminé broke his internal thoughts, "Where are we going to first?"

He blinked. _The plan, tell her the plan!_

"I was thinking of the clothes store," Roxas answered awkwardly.

"Why there?"

"I was hoping we could, well, you know, maybe pick…" His ears had a tint of red. Saying it out loud was more embarrassing than he thought it would be. "O-outfits for each other. Try some poses and… take cool photos to remember today?" He felt the camera hidden inside one of his many pockets. It was waiting for an opportunity for proper usage.

"Y-you mean that?" Naminé asked with an eager smile on her face, "I'm not the best with fashion, let alone model. Also, I'm not even sure what suits me." she admitted. "All I've ever worn is my white dress, the school's uniform, and some of Kairi's outfits."

Roxas gave a quick nod of understanding.

"Even though I've explored this world so many times, I've never checked inside the stores now that I think about." she let out a glum sigh, "Wish I had more experience."

" Don't worry about it, if it helps, I-I'm not too good on fashion either, but," Roxas tried his best to remain calm, "I'd like to try new things with you." he paused. "It's more exciting when I'm with you…so I want to make as memories with you before it's too late."

Naminé's eyes widened as her heart fluttered. Their eyes were looking at one another, smiles beaming. The two blushed like ripe cherries.

"You mean that?!" She wanted him to confirm it once more.

"I do." They continued to walk together, without breaking contact, "I'm seri—ack!"

Roxas' face walked right into the clothes store crystal clear window doors. The once clear window-door now had Roxas' face imprinted on it.

"You're a bit clumsy today." Naminé giggled.

"I guess I am." Roxas rubbed where his face was. "That's what I get for not looking where I was going." He let out an embarrassed chuckle. _Smooth move. At least she laughed._

 ***Ding Ding***

They opened the glass door. Inside was filled with racks of clothing— all lined up, with different styles of plaid, stripes, and even plain patterns presented itself. Each outfit was waiting to be put on and bought. The store itself wasn't too crowded as usual, but had enough customers to keep the store in business. It appeared Roxas choose the right clothes store with plenty of variety for the both of them to choose and try on. Time to explore!

Strolling past a few isles, a silver and brown haired employee quietly stalked them. Roxas immediately spotted them; it was as if two wolves were surrounding his partner and himself, their harsh stares piercing through his soul, judging ever move he makes He gulped, a dry swallow. A bead of sweat ran down his forehead onto his face. The wolves would strike. Naminé noticed his reaction in a concerned manner. She noticed two employees approaching them. They were two girls, one with the brown hair was grinning ear-to-ear, and the other with silver hair was practically expressionless.

"Roxas…" The silver-hair with red-eyes softly spoke. "Welcome."

"Didn't expect a visit from the Champion," the brown hair girl teased. She noticed his blonde companion beside him. "I see you brought something even better than 1st place this time! Not even going to give us an introduction?" She gave him a mischievous eye. "You never were good with keeping secrets. Let alone hiding them."

"We're just here to buy some new outfits for each other." Roxas avoided their devilish stares.

Naminé brought out her hand with the friendliest tone she could muster. _Who are these two?_

"Hi, I'm Naminé. Roxas' frie—." She paused. _Wait, are we officially together?_

"Roxas' what?" The red-eyed girl firmly shook her hand. Firmly.

"Girlfriend." Naminé smiled as the words left her pretty pink lips. "And you?" _Woah, I actually said it! I said the G word!_

"His ex." She let go.

"..." _!_

Naminé felt her heart throb from shock. From her peripheral view, Roxas' expression was read as embarrassed. Or shocked. Her blue eyes widened at the situation. The girlfriend meeting the Ex! Was this Roxas' plan? And on the first date? _!_

She felt self conscious of herself immediately after hearing the word _Ex_ leave the girl's mouth. What did Naminé have, that this ex of Roxas didn't? What made her so special? Would Naminé soon also become an ex of Roxas?

Upon closer inspection; this _ex_ of Roxas' appeared quite the looker, petite like Naminé, and despite the cold glare her red-eyes gave, something about her seemed… warm. Her silver hair with her pretty pale skin made her look radiant even. Her posture was more straighter than Naminé's, and she seems rather relaxed given the situation that her ex-boyfriend brought his current girlfriend to work. _What is Roxas planning?_

"C'mon, Fuu, you two never even dated." The brown-haired one recalled, "He chose to stay as friends," she leaned closer to her— taunting her jokingly, "Remember?"

"..." The girl known as Fuu merely pouted. Her piercing gaze softened as her eyes returned to Roxas, yearning for his affection.

Roxas felt the gawking from Fuu. He hid behind Naminé. She realized what happened.

 _Roxas chose me over Fuu?!_

"He did." Her stare turn to Naminé. "Good job, I hope you treat him well." her stare softened.

Naminé felt the pressure ease off Roxas, but shuttered at the idea that this _Not-Ex_ could read her mind. She brought out her hand once more to greet the second girl. _Well, at least she isn't his EX._

"And you are?" Naminé gave a cheerful grin. "I don't think we've met before."

"We haven't but it's a pleasure," she stared back. "My name is Olette," she gave a warm smile, "Roxas' _REAL EX-Girlfriend."_

The blonde companion stopped smiling; her eyes widened to its' full extent, she gulped with a suddenly parched throat. _What_. _WHAT?_ _**WHAT?**_

 _ ***Thump* *Thump* *Thump***_

The world around her paused almost to a standstill. She was completely stiff, and her joints were locked, unsure what to-do. Her expression could be read like an open book, saying _Oh no. This is bad!_

Naminé became froze from shock. An icy chill ran down her spine. _Is she serious?_

Seconds passed, yet it felt like an eternity of excruciating agony. A few more moments passed, and now thawed-Naminé turned to her spiky lover. She glared. A chill taveled down the boy's spine along with a hint of blushing. Her menacing stare gave an odd combination of scary and cute simultaneously.

"Really, Roxas?!" her tone shifted into a more serious tone. "This your idea of a joke? It's not funny. Not to me."

Olette and Fuu exchanged glances of woe while Roxas stopped blushing.

"Olette was just joking," Roxas clarified. Her glare didn't falter.

Naminé did a 180 with her face towards the exit. "Hmph! She didn't seem like it was a joke." she hid her disturbed brow. Her chest tightened. _This was not the date I imagined with Roxas._

 ***THUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMPTHUMP***

Naminé began making her way towards the exit.

"Naminé? Nami? Nam? Namster?" Roxas caught up in no time, "Hey, Olette, that joke sucked." He stated, motioning Olette to confirm it.

Fuu and Olette jogged in front of them. Fuu bowed, while Olette fell to the flow and letting her head tap the floor.

"I'm really sorry about that," Olette apologized. "We just wanted to tease Roxas was all." She got back up having a vein pop as she gave Roxas a headlock. "see— he left after winning the tournament and not even a single visit in weeks."

"Relatable." Naminé sighed with agreement.

"Ahh! Sorry." Roxas tried to block the brunette's noogies. "It's my job; they're low on manpower, so they need me often." his guarding proved useless, "Ow! Honest!"

"Often as in… everyday." Fuu huffed with disapproval. "Almost no time for friends, huh. Sounds lonely. Do you even go to school!"

"Yes! Everyday, except on trips!"

"The answer of a liar. How saddening."

"Come on Fuu, Olette! Can't I catch a break, I had to fight my boss for a day off."

"More lying! You'd never disobey your Superiors! More noogies for the Champion!

Naminé's anger turned crestfallen along with empathetic.

 _Right, Mickey and the others need him to work as a Royal Guard's combat instructor. So that's why he did said no to Fuu and Olette.._ She internally choked. _W-was I selfish in saying yes when he asked me out? Isn't his job more important than dating? How would he make time for me—!_

His voice broke her of her stream-of-consciousness.

"I admit, it takes a lot of my time, and my position is really important" Roxas admitted, "But I can pull a few strings and take a few days off. I'm sure the others can handle anything that'll happen if I'm gone."

"So that's why you haven't shown your face here." Olette released him. "Pretty loyal, aren't you?" She gave an elbow nudge to the petite girlfriend. "You know how to pick the freshest apples, don't you?"

"I… yeah." Naminé nodded her head. _Is this really for the best?_

"Such dedication." Fuu gave two claps.

Fuu eyes focused onto Naminé.

"She's still sad," she pointed towards Olette and Roxas, "The culprits!"

"I'm perfectly fine," Naminé asserted. "Roxas, I'm going to find some outfits for you to try on." With that, she made her way towards the male isle of clothing leaving Roxas with Olette and Fuu..

"Fuu, you meant us two." Roxas was dumbfounded pointing to Olette and himself.

"M-me?" Olette put her thinking cap on, "Alright, that wasn't my best joke." She had an idea. "Maybe some Sea-Salt Ice Cream and a FEW new outfits will fix her mood when she returns. "

"I'm blaming her mood on you," Roxas scowled at the girl with disbelief, he gave a sigh, "Still need to get her some outfits to…"

"Outfits to?" Olette was intrigued, "Tell us more about these outfits."

Roxas stared at her suspiciously. He considered his options. _Tell Olette the truth or tell her the truth. Pick wisely, me._ "We'd choose outfits for each other and try 'em on, pose and take pictures. Then I'd pay for them." Roxas answered, looking at the girl's aisle. _I should be careful about WHERE I'm at in the girls' aisle._ His eyes tried to avoid the lingerie section, but he knew it was there. _Don't look. DON'T LOOK!_

"Really?" Fuu questioned. "How cunning."

A light bulb appeared from Olette's head. "Heyyy Roxas, I'll help you find something for the Namster, and Fuu will help your precious angel out. It's on us. Don't worry." She leaned closer to his ear, " _I know where the good lingerie is_."

"!" The words rung inside his ears, unable to be silenced. Roxas tried to make a face, but failed as his face was clearly speechless and pink.

 _ ***Click***_

He turned to the noise— Fuu with her camera, revealing a small smirk. "Making memories for your first date."

Roxas merely grumbled a thanks.

"Good idea, we'll help you two out with fashion." Olette nudged Fuu to the mens' aisle. "You guys can pose as the wonder couple while Fuu and I take some pictures." she offered. "Girls love pictures."

"You're gonna find a lot of outfits aren't you?" Fuu wondered. "Pricey ones at that."

"Gotta make a profit somehow," Olette winked. "So while you look over our lovable Namster, I'll help Roxas pick out a few (most expensive) outfits for her. You know, give a female perspective on comfortable fashion."

" I—" Roxas spoke.

"That you're paying for, correct. Fuu and I will help you fashion-wise, not economic-wise. Let's get a move on. Hup-hup!"

Roxas felt his wallet. He remembered being paid recently, with that bonus from all the hard work he was put in the few weeks prior. A little splurging doesn't hurt. After all, it's for Naminé, he rationed.

"Would Roxas look good in this?" Naminé lifted a pure white shirt from a clothespin. She eyed a different shirt that she held as well. "Or this black one?"

Her previous anger and sadness vanished while she was searching for outfits for Roxas to wear. _He was the one who asked me, so I should make sure we have a good time. Did he notice I was sad? Even though we both have hearts now, I don't think he understands a single thing about romance._ She sighed. _I can't really judge, I'm just as new to this as he is._

" _..."_ Someone was breathing quietly. Whoever that was, they were very close.

"!" Naminé looked around and recognized who it was "Fuu? Where's Roxas and Olette?"

"They're finding outfits for you," she responded and began searching next to Naminé. "A black vest would give him a _cool_ look." She made eye contact, giving a warm smile "Don't you think?""

"..." Naminé eyed her curiously. _Why is she —! Ohh, she wants to help. Any help is better than no help._

Naminé gave a pleasant smile. "I think so, too. It's good to have another perspective."

…

"Roxas, I bet Naminé would look lovely wearing this," Olette insisted.

She revealed a glittery dress with frills reaching what would be her knees. The shoulders were protected with a dainty fluff of white silk. The abdomen hid strings on the sides, perfectly symmetrical like a butterfly. Roxas imagined her slowly walking across the aisle as a bride going to be wed; graceful and wonderful. Her pale smooth skin covered with the silk, and her pinks lips smiling— waiting for her soon-to-be husband to say yes after the vows. He snapped back into reality.

"I think so, too." Roxas stared at it. "She'd wear that for a wedding."

"Wow, Roxas, on your first date and already thinking of marriage," Olette teased. "How cute." She paused. "... Sounds kinda desperate actually…"

"..." He refused to comment on that.

The two continued to search for outfits. Out of all the styles, it seemed that plaid was the way to go, as a majority of people they knew wore plaid. At the end of the hour and much discussion and banter, Roxas and Olette decided on five outfits for Naminé — the same amount of outfits Naminé and Fuu decided on for Roxas.

Roxas and Naminé met in the middle of the shop, with outfits ready to exchange. Fuu and Olette were close by, cameras ready to use. Near the changing room was a small stage for anyone who wanted to pose in front of the camera. Luckily, the store was a lot emptier now that some time had passed, so not a lot of people would see Roxas and Naminé doing some poses.

"I see everything went well on your end." She eyed the outfits in his hands.

"Yeah, it took awhile, but eventually we made a few compromises," He raised one of the outfits. "Plaid is popular these days, but I made sure to give some variety."

"I can't wait to try them on." Naminé grinned while they exchanged the bags of outfits. "I hope it's in your size." She gave him an earnest smile. "I hope these pictures go well."

"I'm sure things will go well." He nodded to Olette and Fuu. "They can take some pretty good photos. See you on the other side, my fellow model."

They went to the separate changing rooms and tried on the outfits. After each outfit they'd see one another and take some photos.

Roxas' first outfit consisted of a white t-shirt covered with a black leather jacket, while dark blue jeans covered his legs along with a regular pair of shoes. On his face was a pair of dark sunglasses, and a heart necklace wrapped his neck.

"Wow, who knew you would look this good in leather?" Olette clapped. "I guess Naminé has a thing for bad boys." She gave Fuu an elbow nudge, " _Amirite_?"

"Right," Fuu aimed her camera. "Pose with the bad boy?" Naminé joined him.

Naminé slowly walked into the line of camera's range. Her eyes wandered to the mirror as she did inside the changing room.

 _Does this really suit me?_. Maybe, with her black boots and gothic-esque dress which had had an array of dark plaid with a pretty dark bow resting on her head. She felt a bit more bolder than usual. Maybe it was because she felt like a new person in that outfit, or perhaps one of the few people she could trust was beside her.

"This is my first time modeling." She timidly moved her arms, attempting to pose, "Thanks for doing this."

"No problem, we got some new outfits to get used to it." Roxas embarrassedly joined with Naminé's posing. "Feels like we're back in Halloween Town, with these outfits and all."

"Only thing missing is Santa Claus telling you how you're not on the list for naughty or nice."

They both couldn't help but laugh. A cheerful one, the kind of laugh that makes others laugh as well. Olette and Fuu took the picture, and they proceeded to change into the next outfit.

His second outfit was a long sleeve shirt while a black and white vest covered his top; his cargo capri pants had the X patterns along the knees, and a silver half-crown was attached to his necklace.

Namine came out from the other changing room, this time in a light blue and white dress, with light, pink thigh-high socks with white flats.

"This is like my old outfit from Castle Oblivion, but cuter!" She gave a little twirl, feeling chipper from a cute outfit. "I feel like a new person."

"Reminds me of your outfit in the old days," Olette noticed. "Around the time you first disappeared. Kinda nostalgic, don't cha' think?"

The two posed while Olette and Fuu took the pictures.

The third outfit was a simply white button shirt with a tie in blue plaid. His pants were in the same pattern, with brown shoes under. A black belt kept the pants together. The outfit was cleaner than a car from a car wash.

Naminé's outfit consisted of a similar fashion, but with a long skirt reaching around the knees. Below her knees was a pair of long white socks and brown flats.

"Wow, that handbag makes her look like a high schooler." Olette seemed pleased.

"Olette."

"Yeah Fuu?"

"She is a high schooler…"

"This feels a bit-constrained." Roxas gasped for air. He adjusted his tie for the 4th time, only for him to gasp for more air. "Besides that, where did you two find this one? It feels...weird."

"Nothing wrong with a little weirdness." Naminé pouted, posing alongside playfully, "It's aesthetic."

"Aesthetic is hard." he tried to readjust the tight tie.

Olette whispered to her red-eyed comrade, " _Isn't this our school uniform? Why does our store sell this?"_

Olette took the picture, a solemn expression hidden by a metallic camera. "Hey Roxas, what school do you go to? Do they not use uniforms?"

"Well," Roxas paused, "I guess the school did have outfits of all black. And then things happened and the one I go to is… far away and don't use uniforms."

"I see." Olette snapped the camera. _So that's why Naminé choose that outfit. She wanted him to go to our school. We ARE still high schoolers after all._

Contrast to the tidy third outfit, the fourth outfit had Roxas in a pair of ripped blue jeans, a dog pattern _Dog Street_ in bold black and purple font, slashing through the middle. The shirt sleeves were rolled to the shoulders, letting his biceps show, and black fingerless gloves kept his hands warm from the cool winds granted by the air conditioner inside the store. He examined himself in the mirror.

Naminé stepped out of the changing room, her hair braided on two sides. She had a black t-shirt with a cartoon heart on the front, as her back was covered with a vest made by dark blue jeans. Her hands were inside one of the pockets and found a pair of sunglasses. With a single glance, she put them on. Against Naminé's neck was an ascot with _Dog Street_ labeled. Her rugged black boots boosted the impression that she was in league with Roxas.

"So cool." Fuu praised.

"Ooh la la," Olette snapped as they posed, "Guess even Naminé knows a thing or two about Twilight Town fashion." She continued to tease, "You really are a lucky guy."

"..." Roxas did his best to hide his blush from her. "I really am…" He muttered.

His last outfit copied the style of the kind of tuxedo a groom would wear on his wedding day. A cute rose freshly cut from a bouquet made itself comfortable in the front pocket. .

"...this is uhh." Roxas checked the back.

"Yep, that's definitely a tuxedo guys wear to a wedding." Olette snapped, "I think she might be a bit desperate to, or bit too eager." she gave a cheeky smirk, "Another thing you two have in common: desperation."

"She wants to get married?!" Roxas gulped, "But we're high schoolers!"

"Yeah… take things slow." Olette suggested. "Is everything okay in there?" she asked Naminé from outside the changing room. A moment later, Olette had joined Naminé inside to assist with the outfit.

Roxas and Fuu waited.

"What did you guys get her?" Fuu leaned closer, asking a question.

"A dress."

"A wedding dress! The marriage kind?!"

"No… a dress-dress. The pretty and strong ones she likes to wear."

"Pretty in a dress, strong in a suit."

She aimed the camera at Roxas, letting it capture the black and white tuxedo over his well built physique. His face glistening under the bright ceiling light bulbs. He practiced a new poses Fuu suggested trying, as he wondered what was taking Naminé so long.

 _I wonder how Naminé's doing right now._

Mid-pose, Olette joined in. "Oh boy, Roxas. You're gonna have a field day when you see this."

He raised his brow in concern. "See what?"

She took a step to the side, "See an angel in her true form." she grinned ear to ear.

Before Roxas was what he thought was Naminé. He blinked. A girl with long blonde hair, tied up, with white and blue ribbon. She slowly and gracefully walked towards Roxas and the others, making sure to maintain balance on her heels that raised her statue by about an inch or two. The dress itself was an ordinary light blue dress, yet with Naminé wearing it, it was practically dazzling. She gave a shy smile in the outfit, a smile showed that she was just as nervous as Roxas was— just quivering with excitement with the opportunity to spend time with one another.

The humming of the ceiling lights, the praises spoken by the others, the fanatic beating of his excited heart were all tuned out once the angel, given the wonderful name Naminé cleared her throat and spoke with a nervous tone, "Are you r-ready Roxas?"

He could only nod dumbly. Speechless more precisely. His lungs felt almost empty, as if she took his breath away. Who could blame him— first time seeing an angel in human form. She finally reached Roxas the others gave a bit of wooing and took some more pictures.

…

Naminé gleefully looked at the photos. Her eyes shining with embarrassment and quivering awe. She turned to the expert photographers. The now familiar Fuu had taken a nervous gulp, a dry throat, and practically no sound came.

"Fuu I had no idea you were so good with taking photos." Naminé complimented, "These look amazing! You ever considered going professional? I think anyone would love to have their pictures taken by you."

Fuu hid her expression despite the unusual fervor displayed. Sure she was good with a camera, good enough to win a few local contest but no one really praised her for it except her friends. Naminé stared at her with a look of high regards. She was embarrassed but enjoying the ego boost. She needed that.

"T…thanks." She muttered, "Let's go meet up with Roxas and Olette."

The duo found Roxas and Olette talking at one of the cashier registered closeby to a different aisle filled with beautiful and colorful jewelry. In Roxas' hand appeared to be bags of clothes she choose for him in one hand, and the other had a wrapped present with a pretty blue bow placed on top with hearts on the sides as decoration. Olette noticed the two immediately, and gave the usual greetings of hello. Olette and Fuu began handling the clothes Naminé choose to keep, all of them, as Roxas gave money ahead of time.

While the two employees discussed how things went, Naminé approached Roxas, with the photos in her hand.

"Interesting outfits you choose." Naminé commented, "They make me feel… special."

"How so?" He raised the question while exchanging photos.

"Because you choose them silly." She playfully ruffled his spiky and soft hair. "I can't believe we're buying all these things." Her eyes looked at the many bags of clothes.

"Nothing wrong with a little splurging every now and then." Roxas defending their purchases, feeling his wallet being lighter than it ever was. "It's not every day I'm free like this." Roxas decided to continue, "And Mickey always need some Heartless to be defeated somewhere, or more training regiment."

"That's tough, but you can handle it!" Naminé gave a slap of confidence.

"!" Roxas felt her soft hand give a sharp sting on his back. _Yeah that's definitely still sore._

 _Was that a yelp?_ Naminé eyed her small and slender hand. Her chest ached at the thought: she was harming Roxas. He waved his waved pleading he was fine. The two had grabbed the bags of clothes and made way for the exit.

"Have fun with your date Champ." Olette raised her bicep triumphantly.

"Good luck." Fuu gave a thumbs up.

She decided to continue the conversation. She noticed quite some time passed while they were inside the clothes store. Before they entered the sky was a bright blue, and the sum simmering its' radiant heat, as the large tower had previously rang with it's large hand meeting the III. As of now, the clock struck V.

"Which outfit did you enjoy wearing the most?" she asked. "Or the one you found the most interesting?"

"Ahhh, "Roxas smiled, "I'll answer that later." he dodged the question.

"Interesting." She hid her face, letting her bangs slightly hide her determined expression. "I'll try harder next time.."

Roxas felt the atmosphere shift ever so slightly. Her aura had changed, given her hidden expression. _Arg, she probably thinks you hated her choices! Good going me. C'mon, think of a solution!_

"There's nothing wrong with the outfit themselves." He paused. "The outfits you choose was — _unique_ , and the one I thought was the most interesting well… I'll tell you later."

Naminé let out her voice, "Are you sure you won't forget?"

"Promise." Roxas let out his pinky.

Naminé entrusted Roxas with her soft and smooth pinky, wrapping around his, shaking it lightly.

"It's a promised." She declared.


	3. Chapter 3

**An Unforgettable Date Part 3**

Along the way, they discovered just how fun it was to walk on the fallen leaves and branches; the ground performing their own orchestra for the season of maturity and harvest. To further pass the time, they decided to make a game of how many leaves they could catch before it hit the earth. It was a childish, yet nonetheless a fun way to pass the time before they reached Namines's house — the ancient, yet clean mansion. For a place located where it was, and Mickey's deal with the town's mayor, she didn't need to pay any taxes or bills from the place.

Roxas starred in nostalgia once they reached the white gates, the very same where he was given his name— Roxas. The time when he was a nobody without a heart, without emotions, without any reason to live. He blinked. Now within his chest is his very own heart, able to convey any emotions he can muster, and a good reason to live; his friends and the love of his life: Naminé.

She unlocked the door. Letting the doors swing from a single push. Inside was Naminé abode, with art laid all over the place.

"Don't worry, those are just sketches," Naminé spoke, as her voice echoed throughout the mansion. "The white room has what I can consider _masterpieces_." She took Roxas by the hand and led him into the basement. "We can put the clothes into the washer and dryer. In the meantime, I can give you a grand tour of the house if you want."

"I'd like that." He nodded his head, "Will it be like anything how you described it in your letters?"

"Hmm.." she placed a finger over her lips, and a smile forming quickly after, "Even better since you'll see the real thing. I can describe things so well." she humbled admitted.

"A for effort." Roxas chimed. He put the clothes into the basket to be washed.

Now relieved of the store-bought clothes, the two started with the computer area in the basement.

"This is where I was brought back!" Roxas exclaimed, noticing everything spick and span, not a speck dust could be found. "This place is… a lot cleaner than I remember."

"I had some time to clean. School isn't that hard, even with the _advanced courses_ I'm in." Naminé explained. "It can be a bit—quiet sometimes, but that's okay." She let a barely audible sigh escape from her mouth.

"You ever get… lonely?" Roxas slowly asked.

"Nope." She fiddled with her hair, "I always just look back on the old memories of everyone together and hold onto those. The bonds we share will never die. Therefore I'm never lonely." she smiled with that logic.

Roxas shifted himself a bit. He couldn't place his finger on it, but some about that seemed. _Off._

"I mean— bonds are great, but you can't keep living in the past, to always go into nostalgia without making new memories is… like running from the future. You're better than that. I know you are."

The atmosphere became rather cold and silent. Roxas could hear the computer humming quietly, and his gut feeling knew: this wouldn't end well.

"Naminé," Roxas slowly took a step, the noise echoing throughout the mansion, "Are you lonely?"

She shook her head. "I'm not, honestly." She added, "The place gets a little boring, no one visits and everyone's busy— Even Kairi." Naminé paused, and decided to continue, "But she's running Radiant Garden as Princess, so who can blame her?" she informed Roxas, "Sora and Riku are always helping her there, living their lives in Destiny Islands, doing missions for King Mickey, or visiting other people. Except me. No visits whatsoever."

"No visits?"

"Not even a letter." she frowned. " _You're_ the only one whose kept contact with me. Alongside Xion, but she's been gone ever since _King Mickey_ ordered her to search the Coded Worlds for any more of Ansem's information about hearts there's been no contact whatsoever."

She paused. Roxas listened, waiting to hear what else she wanted to vent out. Her mind was strained, as her heart, although very new, felt very tired and hardened with sadness and solitude.

"What about Aqua, Terra, and Ven?"

"Those three? They're busy raising the next generation, so no time for seeing the others apparently." She sighed, "And Axel always with Isa and Radiant Garden. I really thought he 'd stick around here more often enjoying the sunset with us." she laid back the chair to stare at the grey ceiling, "Were our bonds ever strong to begin with?" She gulped with a dry throat, "Why can't the friends I make everlast?" her blue orbs shifted towards Roxas. Leading for answers, "What am I doing wrong?"

"Nothing wrong with some alone time." Roxas scratching his spiky hair. "What's wrong about the life you're living right now?" choosing his words carefully, "My best thoughts are when I'm in solitude." he said nervously. Roxas tried to reassure her.

"What do you know about being lonely?!" Her voice rose with vexation.

His heart sank. There were times he immensely enjoyed having a heart; this was not one of them. Guilt, Sorrow, and Emptiness came to him under her confession about everything. Her tirade is just her speaking her mind. _I'm the only one here for her…_

"You're out on adventures and seeing new places, hanging out with people who actually like talking to you. Me?" she placed a closed-fist in front of her chest, "I'm not allowed to leave here thanks to Mickey's orders, and the only place I can go is here, the school, and whatever corner I haven't explored here in this world! This world is amazing, but I can't live here alone! I wanted to go explore the worlds WITH you guys. Here I am just an ordinary girl far away from any chance of adventure." her face was a bit pink from anger. "Why can't I be trusted?" Her voice became softer,— ruffling her hair in frustration, "What did I do wrong?"

The strands at the ends of her beautiful blonde hair now had tints of white. White hair. Just like Xemnas'. She noticed the strands of hairs that changed colors, she lifted it gently, as if one bad move could make it worse. She knew Roxas was beyond shocked.

"This has been happening since everyone split up. I didn't notice it at first once I was getting into a normal life, but after a while, I realized how lonely it is. Living in this mansion all alone, getting a little more lonely each day." she threw one of the photos to Roxas, "Remember that dorky outfit? That was my favorite one because I could imagine how things could go if you gone with me instead of Mickey; our lives are so different now!" she sobbed, letting a tear fall onto the cold ground, "I wanted to live this life with you in it! Is that so much to ask?"

Naminé stopped speaking, letting the information sink in. The quiet hums, her silent stare, and an motionless Roxas.

A moment later he finally realized what was going on. The clues. The clues behind her loneliness! The pieces were coming together! Her time in solitude, away from the ones she considered true friends—not in some castle, but in a different world where she can't understand the people around her. There's too much of a gap. Why hadn't he noticed Naminé real situation prior! A wave of disgust overcame him, only to be replaced once he notice her eyes pleading for someone to care at least. More bits of her hair transformed into a mixture of silver and grey.

Roxas began to shake his blonde lover, "How much have you been hurting? How long? Why didn't you tell any of us?" His stared watched her state. No mental breakdown, no anger— but definitely sad— depressed even.

"I couldn't! No one had time to spare. I bet the only reason you came to visit was for another job for Mickey! I just happened to be closeby to your job."

Maybe angry depressed.

"T-that's not true. I asked you outside of work and because I thought that you finally had time." He claimed, "Mickey was against me going out but I still went. Heck, I even had to fight Mickey like 100 times to ask for a day off to ask you out." Roxas stated. "Fighting your boss for a day off isn't so easy." He shuddered, remembering the intense combat. "But I'd do it all over again just for you."

"W-why?" her ears picked up the last bit.

"Isn't your job important as one of Mickey's Royal Squad?" Naminé remembered, "You have school too! Why spend a day free with me? You could've used it to sleep a day, or hang with your other friends— why choose me?"

He took a breather. "Well for starters, anyone can replace me as one of the combat specialist, and it's only for a day. School's boring, my grades aren't too shabby so I don't need to worry about academics for the most part. The reason why I choose you instead of anyone else is because; well it's you know— you," his hands on her shoulders, "You're one of a kind to me."

"If I'm so different, why leave me in this world? It's a nice world— but why alone?" She choked. Less heavy heartstrings, but still wanting answers.

He blinked.

"I didn't know you were alone. I could only guess you found some friends or hung by yourself at the library. I thought you deserved someone better than me as a friend." he recalled, "Those words on ink, when we shared letters were— filled with your voice. You sounded so happy." _Those faces you drew also inferred you were happy._

"Maybe I was so happy because I was with you— you were the one of the few people willing to talk to me. I appreciate it. I really do."

Despite the serious atmosphere, Naminé's stomach growled. As did his. Having moments really works up an appetite. The computer dinged, signalling 6:00 PM. Dinnertime was soon. She turned towards Roxas, who let go of her shoulders.

"It's getting late, I guess you should be getting —"

"There's still time for one surprise." Roxas interrupted, who's face brightened with an idea forming, "You're hungry, I'm hungry. I can cook some good food, and there's this one place I want to you to see." he noticed her face of uncertainty, "It'll make you feel better. Scouts honor."

"Where is it?"

"You'll have to be blindfolded before I can even take you there. Secret area, hard to get. It's a bit far, but still worth it." he summoned a bit of darkness, "We'll travel via Darkness."

"Why is it so secretive? I'm pretty sure I've seen everything here."

Roxas thought for a retort.

"Except this area, it lets you see it all. Literally. Nice dinner made by me, good company— me, and good view."

"So you're making dinner for the end of our date?" she wiped a tear.

"Yeah," he headed up, "Where's the kitchen?"

"I'll help. Or try at least." She went up the stairs to join him.

 **[Location:?]**

The blindfold had finally slipped as the cool breeze has went past her. She opened her eyes. The bright sun almost blinded her. Looking away she felt the warm floor on where she sat. Closeby stood two bags. Given the direction of the sun; it was the afternoon. A pretty one at that with the colors of the sky above— a beautiful mix of red, yellow, and orange. Under the sky was the whole town. Building, apartments, houses. A tear leaked from her eye. _Beautiful_.

Besides her was Roxas who had a happy and relieved expression about her reaction. His face of worry vanished.

"Roxas? What happened?" Naminé questioned, "The last thing I remember was—!" _What was it again?_

"Don't push yourself too hard." Roxas told her. "Going in darkness blindfolded wasn't the best idea." he added a quiet mumble, "How in the worlds did Riku do it so well?"

"How did we end up here? Everything was a blur." Naminé smelled the clean air around her. The smell of the peaceful town and tasty foods was closeby. Right under her nose no less!

"After getting everything ready, and you were blindfolded, we went through the CoR." He motioned to the bags, and the cooler. He gave a small chuckle. "You hungry for one-of-a-kind meal?" _A picnic during the sunset? Pretty smooth._

Both their stomachs grumble for any kind of nourishment. Pink hues of embarrassment overcame the both of them. Despite that, they laughed at all that.

"You didn't sneak in a bite while walking did you?" Naminé wanted to know.

"Nope. Almost did a few times." He opened the cooler and revealing the secrets, "Wanted to eat with you, rather than, eat alone."

"I didn't plan on you telling me all that you, but— I did plan on making this date… memorable."

"You tried." She giggled while playing with his soft and spiky hair, "And you succeeded, Mr. Romantic."

Her heart was beating fast, like a traditional clock being sped up. Roxas was let his head closer to hers. She continued to let her fingers run through his hair. Her fingers made its way towards his face, more so his lips. She was gently touching his lips with her fingers. He was blushing, and his eyes were closed; trusting Naminé that she would be honest to him.

 _Should I go for it?_

Brushing her hair to the side, she was slowly leaning forward. Inching closer and closer until their lips were millimeters away, and she could practically taste his lips…

Their lips finally touch. Absolutely wondrous. Blissful. Ecstasy of happiness. Words could only do so much to provide this kiss justice.

Finally, the kiss was broken, since the two lovebirds needed to breathe.

"I'm glad I was awake for that." She huffed. "Was that your first?"

"Yeah." He responded with a peck, "I'm happy it was with you."

The couple continued enjoying each other's company, and their stomachs made noise once more.

"You hungry?" Roxas opened the cooler, "I hope you like my cooking."

"I can eat a horse." Naminé licked her lips, "So what did you cook, Mr. Chef?"

Roxas brought out his homemade curry and fresh Caesar salad. Despite being inside a cooler, the curry was still warm enough to enjoy; as the potatoes were in heart-shaped pieces, and the lettuce gave an excellent crunch with sweetness for each bite. The broth gave a delicious aroma, and rice was soft beyond tasty.

"You made all this?!" Naminé eyed the food hungrily, "What's your secret?" she took a scoopful of curry and rice into her mouth, "It's sooo yummy!"

"The secret ingredient? I say it's pineapples and love." He watched her eat, feeling bubbly that he could spend time with her. His heart gave a peaceful beat.

"You're so cheesy." Naminé rolled her eyes. _Don't ever change._

The two lovebirds finished their meal; allowing Roxas to give her the bag beside his feet.

"?" She looked at the bag curiously, "What's this? "

"It's…" Roxas inhaled slowly, "A present." He continued, a little nervous. "I know that I can't do much to help you feel less lonely, but I still want to try. I'm sure that Hayner, Olette, Pence, and maybe even Fuu would love to hang out once they get to know you. All you gotta do is ask."

"What if they think I'm weird? I'm not exactly who you would call "normal.". Most people are born _with_ hearts, and I might not understand what their hearts desire."

Roxas smiled a little at that. "I was apart of an Organization that wanted to control the universe. We all have our flaws. Putting that aside you're still a good person. They know that. Just trust them. You taught me to do what's right, I wanna teach you how to meet new people." he motioned to the bag, "It might help, it might not."

"Maybe it's time for me to put myself out there meet new people," Naminé found herself slowly embracing the idea. "But do you think there's a way for us to see our old friends again?"

"I'm positive everyone would love to meet up again!" Roxas nodded.

She slowly opened the light blue bag, which revealed a red and yellow box. It was carefully wrapped with beautiful wrappings and ribbons. She eagerly opened the present, which revealed a necklace. The necklace was a bit too rough around the edges to be considered professionally made, but she thought it was still cute. She took another look at it, and suddenly came to a realization.

 _It's handmade!_ She gasped, her eyes shifted shifting to Roxas. "You made a necklace?"

"Y-you like it?" Roxas nervously asked he took a deep breath, waiting for her response.

"Roxas," she paused, placing it around her neck, "I love it!"

"You do?!" He smiled , relief and joy filling his Heart. .

"I do." She leaned closer to him, "No one's ever done this for me." she leaned in closer.

Their lips met one another once more, even more, passionate than the first. Their hearts synchronized with the intense beating. This day would certainly be a date to remember.

 **Author's Note: Special thanks to Lucius Walker and boxofraindrops for editing and helping improve the story! Also I do not have any intentions on writing a sequel (Such as the reunion, the double date, or even a second date). If I did have any motivation to write, I will, however I do not.**


End file.
